1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for mounting a load and orienting the load in two orthogonal directions. Such devices are sometimes referred to as tip-tilt stages.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
In the publication Mechanism, by Joseph Stiles Beggs, published circa 1951, there is a description of a mount For mounting a theodolite on a stand in such a manner that it can be easily removed and yet go back in the same position. The mount includes three spherical feet on one element of the mount and, on the other element of the mount, there is a conical hole, a vee-groove and a horizontal surface. One of the spherical feet goes in the hole, another of the spherical feet goes in the vee-groove and the third spherical foot contacts the surface. Such an arrangement constrains the two elements against any relative displacement laterally. However, such arrangement does not provide for selective orientation of the two elements relative to one another in senses other than those in which the constraints exist.